Tomat Emas
by Neko to Usagi
Summary: Antonio seorang petani tomat miskin yang menginginkan seorang anak buah. Suatu hari anak seorang pemuda yang memberikan biji tomat kepadanya, setelah tumbuh tomat itu berwarna emas, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?


**Title:** Tomat Emas

**Rated:** T, sepertinya...

**Warning:** OOC, OC, Gaje, abal, garing, aneh, daan reader tentukan sendiri deh

**Desclaimer:** Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya, saya hanya menulis cerita gaje saja

**Note:** Di ambil dari cerita Timun Emas tapi sepertinya terpeleset sangat jauh dari aslinya

**Pairing:** SpaMano

.

.

.

Di sebuah desa terpencil di Eropa, tinggallah seorang pemuda yang bekerja sebagai petani tomat bernama Antonio. Dia petani termiskin di desa itu, maklum saja dia tidak punya lahan luas dan selalu kerepotan saat panen karena tidak ada yang membantunya. Dari dulu ia selalu berharap memiliki seorang bawahan, tapi tak ada yang mau bekerja dengan petani miskin itu. Ia pernah meminjam uang ke salah satu temannya yang bernama Roderich untuk modal tapi setiap ia telat bayar, akan dikenakan bunga seperti di bank. Karena itu Antonio kapok meminjam uang pada Roderich.

Di satu hari Antonio sedang menyemai biji tomat di kebunnya. Di bawah terik matahari yang menyengat, sambil memakai topi bertaninya, Antonio memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit biji tomat ke lubang yang telah dibuatnya dan menutupnya dengan tanah yang telah di campur pupuk

"Kapan aku bisa punya bawahan? Cuma satu juga tidak apa..." keluhnya sambil menyeka keringat yang turun dari keningnya

"Ya tuhan... Bantulah aku yang miskin ini, berikanlah aku seorang bawahan..." Antonio berdoa di tengah kebunnya yang berukuran 10x15 meter.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara tapak kuda mendekati rumah Antonio. Mendengarnya Antonio pergi ke depan rumahnya. Ternyata di depan rumahnya telah berdiri pria dengan rambut pirang bergelombang sebahu, mengenakan baju berwarna biru muda dengan topi berbulu berwarna hitam dan tentunya penampilannya sangat modis. Antonio hanya kebingungan sampai hanya terbengong-bengong melihat penampilan pria itu.

"A-ada keperluan apa anda kemari? Dan siapa anda?" tanya Antonio masih terbengong-bengong.

"Namaku Francis Bonnefoy!" katanya seraya mengibaskan rambut pirangnya yang indah.

"Apa kau Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?" tanya Francis.

"Ya benar. Ada apa ya?" tanya Antonio.

"Tadi kau meminta seorang bawahan benar?" tanya Francis lagi.

"Benar. Apa anda mau menjadi bawahanku? Oh, Tuhan terima kasih kau mendengar doaku!" seru Antonio berderai air mata.

"Aku bukan ingin jadi bawahanmu! Tapi aku bisa memberi bawahan untukmu." Kata Francis misterius.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Antonio.

"Tanam bibit tomat ini, jika kau bisa membuatnya sampai berukuran besar maka dari dalam tomat ini akan keluar seorang anak yang bisa menjadi bawahanmu." Francis pun memberikan bibit tomat itu kepada Antonio.

"Wah, hebat tomat bisa melahirkan manusia." kagum Antonio dengan mata berbinar.

"Terserah kau sajalah." kata Francis cuek.

"Tapi, jika anak yang jadi bawahanmu itu telah berumur 17 tahun dia harus kembali padaku" kata Francis.

"Baiklah!" Antonio setuju.

"Baik, aku permisi." seru Francis menaiki kudanya dan memberikan _kiss bye_.

"Orang aneh." kata Antonio langsung berlari menuju kebunnya dan menanam biji tomat itu.

Antonio merawat tomat dari biji yang diberikan Francis dengan penuh kasih sayang dan diberikan perlakuan khusus seperti dinyanyikan lagu setiap malam, diajak ngobrol setiap akan menyiramnya, bahkan memeluk dan mencium pohon tomat itu. Setelah seminggu muncul buah tomat berwarna emas, Antonio memperlakukan tomat itu dengan penuh kasih sayang bahkan ia rela membangun tenda di kebunnya.

Setelah sebulan tomat itu menjadi sangat besar, dan suatu hari muncul cahaya dari tomat itu. Antonio kaget, dari dalam terlihat ada sesuatu yang ingin bergerak keluar. Dengan segera Antonio mengambil pisau dan membelek tomat itu. Muncul seorang anak lelaki mengenakan pakaian _maid_ berwarna _pink_ yang memiliki rambut mencuat membentuk lingkaran ke arah kiri, berambut coklat tua, bermata coklat dengan wajah yang terlihat judes dan cuek

"Siapa kau?" tanya anak itu dengan nada tinggi, senyum pun mengembang sempurna di wajah Antonio.

"Imuuuuttnyaaaa~" Antonio memeluk anak itu, ia tidak tahan dengan keimutan anak tersebut.

"Lepasakan kau _bastard_!" teriak anak itu sambil menjambak rambut Antonio. Antonio pun mengerang kesakitan dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Namaku adalah Antonio, mulai sekarang aku adalah oyabunmu jadi patuhi perintahku!" kata Antonio dengan bangga setelah ia merapihkan rambutnya akibat di jambak.

"Oyabun? Kau? Tidak ada bagian dari dirimu yang mencerminkan kau oyabun." Kata anak itu tajam, Antonio hanya bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Pertama, kau bersihkan kebun ini! Aku akan beli bibit tomat dulu." seru Antonio.

"Hm... Nama yang cocok untukmu apa ya?"

"Namaku Lovino." seru anak kecil itu.

"Baiklah Lovino kerjakan yang kuperintahkan! Sampai ketemu lagi mi tomato!" Antonio pun pergi, sementara Lovino memulai pekerjaannya.

Di benak Antonio, Lovino mengerjakan semuanya dengan baik. Selama perjalanan Antonio menghitung-hitung keuntungan yang akan diperolehnya. Sesampainya di rumah...

"Lovino bagaimana kebun—GAKH!" Antonio sangat terkejut melihat kebunnya yang porak poranda bagai di terjang angin topan, bahkan ada pakaian dalamnya yang tersangkut di pagar, sampai tomatnya ada yang mati. Sementara Lovino asyik dengan _pizza_-nya.

"Lovino apa yang kau lakukan?" Antonio hanya bisa meratapi kehancuran kebunnya.

"Tentu saja merapihkan kebun! Bukankah tadi kau yang bilang." jawab Lovino seperti tak bersalah, Antonio hanya bisa menangis dalam hati keuntungannya sekarang menjadi rugi besar.

Setiap disuruh bekerja Lovino selalu menghancurkan segalanya sampai Antonio selalu rugi tiga kali lipat, jika perlu Lovino selalu mengatai Antonio _bastard _atau melakukan KDRT pada Antonio. Tapi Antonio hanya bisa pasrah, ia tidak tega memarahi Lovino yang masih kecil lagipula Antonio yakin Lovino punya sisi yang manis tapi tak bisa mengutarakannya. Jadilah setiap hari Antonio bekerja sendiri lagi dengan beban yang bertambah karena harus mengurus Lovino juga.

Lama kelamaan Lovino merasa kasihan juga dengan Antonio, walau ia selalu berkata kasar pada oyabunnya itu tapi ia sangat sayang padanya. Akhirnya saat Antonio tak ada, Lovino mengerjakan perintah lamanya dengan benar.

"Kenapa kebunnya sudah bersih?" Bingung Antonio saat baru pulang membeli bibit. Keesokan harinya semua yang biasa di kerjakan Antonio sudah beres. Merasa aneh Antonio pun mencurigai Lovino. Antonio sengaja pulang lebih awal dan memergoki Lovino sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Antonio hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau lihat apa, _bastard_?" seru Lovino melihat Antonio memergokinya.

"Sudah kuduga kau punya sisi manis, Lovino." kata Antonio seraya mengelus Lovino.

"Jangan sentuh aku, _bastard_!" marah Lovino dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kenapa Lovino? Aku kan oyabunmu!" kata Antonio dengan nada jahil.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh aku!" marah Lovino lagi masih dengan wajah yang merah padam.

Setelah hari itu hubungan Antonio dan Lovino membaik walau Lovino masih suka mengatainya _bastard_. Tapi dengan begitu Antonio bisa bernafas lega. Sekarang ia menjadi juragan tomat di desa itu, masih dengan bawahannya yaitu Lovino dan Antonio tak berniat menambah bawahan. Antonio sangat menyayangi Lovino, begitu pula dengan Lovino. Tetapi Antonio teringat perkataan Francis yaitu pada umur 17, Francis akan mengambil Lovino.

Sekarang umur Lovino sudah 17 tahun, Lovino tumbuh menjadi pemuda penggila _pizza_ dan wanita. Sementara kekhawatiran Antonio semakin membayanginya. Tapi ia bisa sedikit tenang dengan informasi yang diperoleh dari dukun desanya, Ivan Braginski. Antonio membuat peta untuk Lovino agar bisa melarikan diri dari Francis.

"Lovino pergilah mengikuti alur peta ini." kata Antonio sambil memberikan sebuah peta.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Lovino mengambil peta yang diberikan.

"Pokoknya jangan sampai kau tertangkap oleh orang yang bernama Francis." kata Antonio lagi, Lovino hanya kebingungan menatap peta itu.

"Cepat pergi dia akan segera datang!" seru Antonio mendorong Lovino untuk segera pergi dari rumahnya. Lovino pun lari sekuat tenaga mengikuti alur peta. Tak berapa lama Francis datang dengan kudanya.

"Aku menagih janjimu." kata Francis.

"Tapi dia sudah pergi." jawab Antonio dengan senyum tanpa dosa di wajahnya.

"APA!" Francis pun segera mengejar Lovino sementara Antonio berdoa di kebunnya.

"Tuhan selamatkanlah Lovino.".

Sementara Lovino beristirahat sebentar mencari lokasi peta, ia melihat sekeliling dengan seksama sampai ia menemukan sebuah desa yang berisi laki-laki semua.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Lovino keheranan. Dibelakangnya Francis sedang mengejar sambil menyebutkan namanya

"Hei anak tomat emas, ini aku Francis!" seru Francis senang. Tanpa pikir panjang Lovino langsung memasuki desa yang berisi laki-laki semua. Tanpa disangka-sangka Francis malah berhenti dan menggembor-gemborkan namanya.

"Ayo jadilah uke dari Francis nii-san ini!" teriak Francis mempromosikan diri menjadi seme. Langsung saja ada yang menerimanya tapi ada juga yang menolaknya mentah-mentah. Lovino memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur ke tujuan berikutnya.

Merasa lengah, Francis kembali mengejar Lovino. Berikutnya Lovino memasuki desa yang isinya kaum wanita semua, bukan hanya Francis yang berhenti kali ini tapi Lovino juga. Ia menggoda para gadis muda di sana. Mangingat ia sedang di kejar orang mesum, Lovino langsung cabut dari desa itu dan melihat peta.

"Tempat apa ini?" Lovino memutar-mutar petanya, ia kebingungan melihat tujuan berikutnya.

"Sudahlah, aku cari saja yang penting aku bisa lolos dari si _bastard_ super mesum itu." Lovino pun pergi mencari tujuan berikutnya.

Francis sedang melambai dan kiss bye pada para wanita, walau ada beberapa wanita yang menanggapinya menjijikkan tapi 97℅ pingsan melihatnya. Francis memerhatikan sekeliling, tapi tak menemukan Lovino.

"Yaah... kehilangan jejak deh." Kecewa Francis, tapi ia menemukan titik terang jejak Lovino. Francis pun mengikuti jejak tersebut.

"Kudapatkan kau.".

Sementara, Lovino sedang kengerian melihat rumah angker di hadapannya. Ia berpikir dia masuk tapi tidak tertangkap Francis atau di luar tapi tertangkap Francis.

"Aku tidak mau di tangkap si _bastard_ mesum itu!" Lovino mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan mangetuk pintu rumah itu. Pintu pun dibuka oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan ahoge, bermata biru langit, dan berbadan cukup besar.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara cempreng.

"Aku hanya mengikuti peta ini." jawab Lovino ketus sambil menunjukkan peta.

"Hm... Iggy! Ada orang nih." pemuda itu memanggil seseorang yang dipanggil Iggy olehnya.

"Diamlah Alfred! Aku sedang sibuk!" orang yang sepertinya di panggil Iggy itu sedang marah-marah dengan pemuda tadi yang ternyata bernama Alfred.

"Tapi itu ada orang." kata Alfred lagi, dari dalam rumah terdengar suara kaki semakin lama semakin mendekat membuat bulu kuduk Lovino merinding.

"Siapa sih?" muncul pemuda lainnya, dengan rambut pirang, mata hijau, dan tubuh yang lebih kecil daripada Alfred. Pemuda itu juga mengenakan penutup mata dan baju _pirate_ dengan sebilah pedang terselip di pinggangnya. Lovino hanya bisa ketakutan bertatapan langsung dengan mata pemuda yang tajam dan pembunuh itu.

"Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya pemuda itu dingin.

"A-aku h-hanya m-mngikuti p-peta..." Lovino tergagap saking ketakutan.

"Peta?" Alfred menunjukkan peta pada pemuda itu.

"Huh. Hanya mengusir sampah, sebaiknya kau kembali saja pada oyabunmu." katanya dengan seringai mengerikan.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Lovino keheranan tapi ia masih tetap ketakutan hingga rasanya ingin buang air di tempat.

"Tentu saja aku tahu." dari kata-katanya Lovino tahu pemuda itu tidak berniat untuk menjelaskan padanya.

"Oi!"

Lovino terlonjak mendengar suara Francis yang memanggilnya, mengalahkan rasa takutnya dengan cepat Lovino berlindung di balik pemuda yang tadi ditakutinya.

"Tolong aku! Jauhkan si _bastard_ mesum itu!" teriak Lovino merinding disko.

"Oh, _Arthur come on baby_. Kita buat kesepakatan aja, _okay_?" kata Francis seraya merangkul pemuda _pirates_ yang ternyata bernama Arthur.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Arthur dingin.

"Kuambil dia kau mau apa?" tanya Francis.

"Kau mati." jawab Arthur dengan singkat, padat, dan sangat jelas

"HHHIIIIIEEEEEE!" teriak Francis

"Oh, ayolah Arthur kita kan teman lama!" Francis hanya bisa memeluk Arthur dengan berderai air mata.

"_You bloody hell of shit_, lepaskan atau kutembak kepalamu." dari belakang tubuh Arthur keluar aura-aura pembunuh di tambah sumpah serapah yang diucapkan.

"Alfred!" seru Arthur, Alfred pun menghampirinya dan Arthur memberikan ciuman di mulut.

"Lakukan." kata Arthur di telinga Alfred.

"Siap, Iggy!" Alfred pun membawa cambuk dan menarik Francis pergi. Dan Lovino, dia sudah ambil langkah seribu ke rumah Antonio.

Antonio sangat khawatir, ia selalu melihat tomat-tomatnya walau itu tidak ada hubungannya. Antonio berpikir Lovino berasal dari tomat jadi mungkin saja tomat di kebunnya punya telepati dengan Lovino.

"Lovi-chan, kembalilah!" teriak Antonio seraya menangis dengan beribu pikiran negatif. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang mendobrak pagar dan langsung berlari memeluk Antonio

"_Bastard_! Kau menuntunku ke neraka ya!" marah Lovino yang masih ketakutan.

"Lovi-chan!" saking senangnya Antonio memeluk Lovino.

"Jangan peluk aku!" marah Lovino mendorong Antonio, mereka pun terdiam dalam hening.

"Aku senang Lovi-chan kembali padaku" kata Antonio memecah keheningan.

"Aku... juga senang... bisa kembali padamu... _bastard_..." kata Lovino malu-malu dan wajah merah padam. Antonio pun memajukan wajahnya dan menutup jarak antara kedua bibir mereka.

"Selamanya mulai hari ini kita akan selalu bersama. Ti amo mi tomato." kata Antonio memeluk Lovino dan mencium pipinya, wajah Lovino semakin merah.

"B-_BASTARD_!".

Dan sejak saat itu batang hidung dari Francis tak pernah terlihat, berita tentangnya pun sudah tidak ada. Dan jika bertanya pada Arthur ia hanya menjawab. Sudah di buang.

~The End~

.

.

.

Tamat dengan tidak elit! *ditabokin

Ok ini fic ke- 4, baru pertama bikin SpaMano jadi maklumin aja kalo rada-rada.

Mohon kesediaannya untuk me-Riview...


End file.
